Scars
by sue2008
Summary: Alexis is almost perfect teenager. But when the good ones screw up, it's always a big time. As most of my fictions rated T, to be safe. NOW COMPLETE
1. Bad Joke

**Disclaimer: The show Castle is not mine**

**A/N I have no idea, why I always write sad fiction for this show. To be honest, I have considered happier ending for this one, because I'd really love to play with Castle in the role he's put in in this story. Maybe another time.**

**Now you'll have to enjoy this one.**

**Scars**

Richard Castle entered his apartment like a tsunami.

"You wouldn´t believe what had happened today!" It was evening and he just came back from the police station, where he had spent most of the last week. It was usual when Beckett´s team worked a big case. Even though he might have been surprised that Alexis and even his mother were both at home and seemingly waiting for him, he didn´t give it a second thought.

"There was the nasty FBI agent. From the beginning he worked against us and tried to throw us away from the right track and when WE finally solved the case, he came like nothing had happened and claimed the prize. And do you know what Beckett did?" he was so ready to rumble further, that he ignored his small audience.

"Richard" his mother had said, but he didn´t hear her.

"She had agreed to go out with him" Castle finally spat out what had bothered him the most. This time his mother stood up and said really loudly.

"Richard!"

Martha spoke loud enough and she got to him. He took in the surroundings and most importantly his daughter´s distraught look.

"What´s wrong, what happened?" his reaction was instinctive.

In his mind, he quickly ran through the last week. When he was on case, he tended to overlook the little signals. But nothing major had happened. Of that he was sure. He vaguely recalled there was some whispering between Martha and her grandchild, but it didn´t seem anyhow important at that moment. With how-bad-it-can-be attitude he sat next to Alexis and with real concern asked.

"What is it, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything. And trust me, I did it all and much worse" he encouraged in his usual way.

Alexis seeing his real concern started to cry. It should have warned him it was going to be bad, but he still didn´t see it coming.

"I´m so sorry dad" she whispered and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. He held her and looked questioningly at his mother.

"I….I…." Alexis tried to say something, but wasn´t able say a word through the tears "I….I can´t" and she looked at her grandmother with plead in her eyes. Richard felt the eye-connection and turned again to his mom half expecting the whole mess was somehow her doing. Martha feeling the attention turned to her shook her head, resigned.

"For god´s sake. Alexis is pregnant." she spat out with her usual drama-queen attitude.

Once it was out, Alexis seemed to compose herself a bit. She pulled out of her father´s embrace, so she could see his reaction. She wasn´t sobbing anymore, just quiet tears flew freely down her face.

For a while there was utmost silence. It seemed that even traffic outside stopped in expectation of Castle´s reaction.

First, at his face, there was honest shock. As the first surprise wore out, there was utter disbelief. He half expected his mother to start laughing. He would even be willing to admit that they have got him hanging for a while.

But it was the next reaction Alexis expected so impatiently. Once her father realized it wasn´t a bad joke, he would react for real. And on that first reaction hanged her future.

And then she couldn´t believe what she saw. There was concern in her father´s eyes and somewhere there also was annoyance, but there wasn´t even the slightest hint of disappointment. Surprisingly, the thing she noticed the most were mischievous sparks in his eyes. This time he hugged her.

"Well, kiddo" he said chuckling "It looks like you finally managed to mess up more than me".

Another wave of tears appeared in Alexis´s eyes, but this time it were tears of relief. Castle allowed the hug to last a while, then he waited till Alexis wiped the rest of tears to start the conversation.

"How did it happen?" Castle asked, but as he saw Alexis´ terrified look he realized what he had just said. "I don´t mean ´how´, but I thought we had talked about being careful"

Alexis chuckled "You mean that time I´d told you to better have a pack of condoms with you at any time?"

"My point exactly" he quickly remembered the awkward conversation his mother pushed him into and then he imagined another possibility "I hope no one hurt you?"

"Nope, dad, I was willing participant" she admitted. "And you were right. Grandma took me to see her doctor, but I didn´t want to put unnecessary hormones to my system, so I refused birth-control pills. And we used a condom, but something went wrong…" Alexis finally said.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks and five days" this precise answer calmed Castle a bit. He realized Alexis didn´t sleep with everyone, but it was one time thing only.

"And who is the father?"

For the first time Alexis hesitated.

"I don´t want him anywhere near me." She answered honestly.

"He doesn´t need to be anywhere near you, but we are talking about baby here" Castle himself was surprised at his mature attitude.

"Andrew Cooper. He is from my class" Alexis admitted not exactly willingly.

"Does he know anything about that?"

"He has no idea. I haven´t talked to him since that night. It was stupid mistake, I was so sad because Ashley and I broke up so I didn´t think clearly… I have been avoiding Andrew ever since." As Alexis started to think about the child´s father the reality hit her with full force. She was going to have a baby.

"Oh, dad." She sighed "what am I going to do?"

**Next: So, what is Alexis going to do?**


	2. Too Cute

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: So the story continues. The secret is out and it needs to be dealt with.**

"Oh, dad." Alexis sighed "what am I going to do?"

"Well, kiddo, you are usually the mature one in this family, so tell me what our options are." he himself knew their options very well, but didn't want to say anything. Alexis needed to consider her options by herself.

Alexis thought for a while, trying to consider it from other point of a view so she wouldn´t be personally touched.

"There are plenty options" she finally said "There´s abortion. It´s usually the first thing people consider when it comes to teenage pregnancy" but at this moment all detachment went to hell. She looked her father straight in the eyes "But I´m not killing my baby" she said firmly. Castle would never admit it in the situation like this, but he had never been so proud of his almost perfect daughter like he was in this moment.

"There´s always an adoption" Alexis continued "but, dad, if you and grandma would help me, I´m sure I could rise a baby"

"Alexis…" Castle was ready to start the discussion. For obvious reasons, he had never pictured his daughter being single teenage mother. She should go to college, study a little and have a lot of fun.

"No, dad, listen. I´ve passed almost all my classes in high school, so I won´t be losing anything important when the little one is born. And in the next autumn I could sign in to the local collage and take few courses. It will take me longer, but I still can get my degree. And if you think I should provide for my baby, I can always get a part time job…It´s not perfect, but it´s possible"

"You should really think about it more carefully. It´s not so easy, raising a baby. But I agree it is possible." Of one thing Castle was sure. Alexis would be terrific mother. Sometimes, she was basically raising him and even his mother.

"Does it mean you would support me?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"I will always support you." And he really meant it.

"Does it mean you are not mad at me?" Alexis tried her luck once more.

"Mad?" Castle asked "Kiddo, I´m furious." He stated gravely and Alexis looked at him, shocked.

"I´m way too young and too cute to be a grandfather" Castle said in the same tone but his eyes were smiling. "Now, go to your bed, get some rest and we´ll talk more in the morning" he ordered and when Alexis stood up he called after her once more.

"And by the way, you know you are grounded" he stated more then asked.

Alexis turned back to him with quiet nod and asked "For how long?"

"Till you retire" he said only half joking "or I die…whichever comes last" he specified.

Alexis smiled and run back and hugged him.

"I love you dad…"

"I love you too, kiddo." He answered, touched. "Now get lost before I change my mind."

After door closed behind Alexis, Martha put her hand on her son´s shoulder.

"You managed it well"

He let that touch comfort him for a while and then he quickly stood up.

"I need a drink" he just announced and without question he poured two glasses of whiskey.

"How long did you know" Richard asked his mother as he gave her a drink.

"For sure? Since this morning. She came to me about three days ago. She was scared out of her wits, the pregnancy test she bought was positive and she didn´t want to go to see the doctor alone. So I took her this morning."

"I just wish you would give me heads up…" he sat on the sofa heavily like he was very tired and downed his glass.

"We wanted to know for sure before we told you"

"You are right" Castle admitted after a while "couple of days wouldn´t change anything… I just… I have always thought it could never happen to me… Having as responsible child like Alexis…"

"She didn´t do anything wrong and you know it" Martha finished this discussion and immediately changed topic.

"Do you really think she is serious about raising the baby?"

"You know Alexis, she can do anything she sets her mind on."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It´s not like I´d doubt Alexis´ parenting skills. Even with the college and job she would still be better parent then I have ever been. But what about her? She is still a kid. She is supposed to come home late, get annoyed with her old man and fall in love with other guy every week or so."

"She might be happier as a mother then as an irresponsible fling" and it was true, Alexis was lot of things, but irresponsible wasn't one of them.

"But what if she´s not?" and this question summarized all Castle's thoughts. All he had ever wanted was for Alexis to be happy.

"There´s still if. But I can tell you this. If you now put pressure on her in any direction, she would definitively be unhappy."

"I know and I´m going to let her to figure this one for herself. And I will be there for her.

.oOo.

Next morning no conversation was started. Alexis had morning sickness and Castle´s heart was torn to pieces as she tried so hard to look OK. Luckily it got better and Alexis was set up on going to school. Castle still hesitated so it was early afternoon before he decided to do something about an idea he had during the sleepless night. He went straight to the precinct.

"Hello, Castle" Kate Beckett greeted him slightly surprised "I wasn´t expecting you today. Did you forget we solved the case last night?"

"Trust me, I will never forget last night." He stated with no explanation as Esposito just noticed him.

"Have you decided to get your share of police paperwork as well?" he teased.

"I have favor to ask." Castle went straight to the point.

The other two looked at him curiously but waited for further specification.

"Andrew Cooper. He´s kid from Alexis´s class. Could you get me his address?" he asked quite politely.

"If Alexis has some problems in school, you should, like every other parent, solve it with their help." Kate didn´t mind helping Castle, but she was still annoyed with him about yesterday´s comment about her date. It went so far, she had finally canceled the whole ordeal, but she would never admit it.

Esposito had no hard feeling so he was back there in a minute with address written on piece of paper.

"There you go, bro. You owe me a beer. If the kid is giving Alexis hard time, Ryan and me can go and talk to him" and he air quoted the word talk.

Castle smiled "I owe you a whole gallon, thanks"

"Detective Esposito, we are not bullying citizens" Kate reprimanded her coworker. The guys exchanged the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her look, but Esposito just whispered "I´m sorry, ma´am." and then he got lost.

"Are you busy this afternoon, Kate?" Castle asked ignoring Beckett´s hostile mood.

"It´s not of your business" she spat out at him.

"It´s not, but I could really use a company" he meaningfully tapped on the address Esposito had got for him.

"Is Alexis OK?" Beckett asked, deciding to drop the hostility, for now. She could always use it as ammunition some other time.

"Not completely…but can we talk about it somewhere else?"

"I´m leaving early today. I´ll be on the phone if anything should happen" she yelled at the boys and led the way towards elevators. She patiently waited till they were out of the building before she ordered.

"You have five minutes to convince me why I should go with you"

"Alexis is pregnant" Castle stated simply.

Kate gasped.

"OK, you have my attention. You think the kid is the father?"

"I have no reason to distrust Alexis. She came to me"

"And what are you going to do?"

"You wouldn´t be willing to shoot him?" Castle asked, only half joking. Kate didn´t bother with answer, she just gave him the stare.

"I guessed so…maybe arrest him?" he tried once more.

Beckett looked at him this time slightly annoyed.

"Don´t push your luck" she warned as she got into his car. He too got in the car and closed the door.

"Then I guess I need you to make sure I won´t do anything stupid" he admitted truthfully.

"I can live with that" Beckett put her safety belt on and seated herself more comfortably. "Now tell me what´s really going on"

Castle put the address he got from Esposito to his navigation system and while he was getting through the afternoon traffic, he told Kate everything about yesterday´s event. The rest of the ride passed in silence.

They were about to get out of the car, when Beckett turned to Castle.

"Rick" the sound of her voice stopped his way halfway through to the door handle "and how do you feel about it all?"

He froze and stared straightly forward. Then he turned to her and the look on his face was probably the most honest one Beckett had ever seen on him.

"I have no idea. Try to ask me in a week…Maybe by then I won´t be so overwhelmed." For the first time since yesterday he was forced to confront his feelings and he realized he had no idea what they were.

"I think you are doing great so far" Beckett complimented.

"Well, let´s see what you will be saying after that conversation"

As they got out of the car, they immediately noticed the surroundings. The house was huge and reeked of great amounts of money spent with very little amount of taste.

"It´s going to be even worse than I thought" Castle observed when he rang the doorbell.

A teenage boy opened and looked at the couple at the door curiously.

"Yes?" he asked obviously displeased with the interruption.

"My name is Richard Castle and I´m Alexis´ father. Are you parents at home?"

The look on the kid´s face changed to alarmed and Kate was sure he was pretending when he tried to act cool.

"They are on holidays. They won´t be back till next week" the kid said and Castle would have been forced to leave if the voice from the inside wouldn´t stop him.

"Andy, honey, who is it?" female voice sounded and the woman herself appeared in the door. Castle had wisely chosen not to comment the kid´s obvious lie and he repeated his introduction and as he noticed the curious look towards Kate he added

"And this is Kate Beckett, she´s a friend."

The curiosity didn´t disappear completely but the woman nodded in understanding and finally introduced herself.

"I´m Dorothy Cooper. Would you like to come in? I was just about to pour coffee, my husband is in the living room" and she led the way. Andrew stayed behind and was thinking about the best way to become invisible. To his dismay, Castle remembered him very well.

"I think your son should join us too" he noticed politely.

"Oh, of course, we are going to talk about the children after all. Andy, sweetheart, come sit with us" Dorothy said affectively.

Kate had to do her best not to chuckle out loud as she noticed the long face the kid put on. She wondered, if he was fed up with his parents in general or if he knew what was going on.

It took about ten minutes before they were all seated and sipped surprisingly good coffee served in porcelain cups. Beckett guessed that her cop salary wouldn´t pay for a single of that cups.

As she took a quick look around the living room she guessed there weren´t a lot of things she could afford. But there was one thing that couldn´t be acquired with money. A taste. The room looked like the more expensive stuff was put over the less expensive, so whole room gave unusually messy expression. In fact, Beckett felt that if she was forced to stay there longer, she would start to feel dizzy.

She rather turned her attention towards the ongoing conversation. William Cooper had been introduced and the usual niceties were exchanged. She started to listen in the right moment. Mr. Cooper had just asked what they had come for.

Castle hesitated only for a second.

"Yesterday, my daughter have told me she was pregnant." He said simply.

**Next: The nice chat with Coopers**


	3. Other Perspective

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N Hey, everyone. Sorry for the delay, but my life is kind of hectic right now. Anyway, I need your help. Irishgirl686**** suggested I should get a beta, but so far I wasn't able to find anyone I like. So, if you know someone, maybe you could save me:))**

**Anyway, this story is still published without beta and I'm sorry for it.**

"Yesterday, my daughter have told me she was pregnant." He said simply.

Beckett with amazement watched as their hosts were trying to keep straight faces. The disgust in their eyes was too obvious. Surprisingly, the only one to keep poker face on was Andrew. First, Dorothy composed herself.

"I understand it´s very delicate situation, but I don´ t really understand why…" but William rudely interrupted his wife.

"If you think our son has anything to do with it, you are gravely mistaken. It´s not his fault your daughter is a whore" he attacked.

Castle gasped for air, surprised by so obvious hostility. '_Well, there´s another thing you can´t buy with money - good manners_' Beckett thought as she grabbed Castle´s hand and pinched him before he could attack as well.

"I don´t think calling names is going to help anyone…" she said trying to stay calm. In that moment Castle was more then grateful Kate had agreed to come with him.

"As you are obviously not Alexis´ mother, I don´t think it´s any of your business" Dorothy finally found her words and as she realized it was her lovely son that was being accused, she felt the urge to protect him.

"Just tell me what do you want from us?" William asked mad at himself that he let those strangers provoke him.

"Mostly I came here just to inform you about situation" Castle said nicely, also already composed "And I hoped your son would do what he would think right"

"You were hoping our Andrew would marry your…" William got as red as tomato, but he managed to control himself this time "your daughter" he finally got out and in his mouth it sounded like an offense. Before Castle could oppose, William continued.

"Andrew has a bright future in front of him. Some colleges are already interested in him. He won´t get married and change child´s diapers" then he snorted with disgust "Just say your price"

For the second time Kate was forced to hurt Castle in order to keep him calm. And for the second time, Castle was grateful for her presence there.

"My daughter said she has been avoiding your son ever since they…" Castle said after a while and even though he believed to be in control of his behavior, he couldn´t say out loud what Alexis and Andrew did "Now I understand why" he said grimly. "Anyway, I´m glad at least my kid is mature enough to be able to bare consequences of her action" there he looked at Andrew who looked like he had seen a ghost ever since the adults started to talk about a marriage.

"But we will be appreciating the money you are offering. Regularly, until the kid will be at least 18" Castle added almost innocently.

"First, you would have to prove that our Andy is the father." William wasn´t happy with the idea of paying for anyone for as long as eighteen years.

"The first reliable paternity test can be performed as soon as sixteenth week of pregnancy." Beckett informed.

"You are very well informed about that issues" Dorothy turned her hostility towards Beckett "Is this a trick you are using often?"

This time Castle didn´t need any help in staying calm. He had heard almost everything from that people and nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Haven´t I told you" he acted surprised but his voice was icy "Miss Beckett is a detective with NYPD. It´s her job to be familiar with forensics" with that he stood up.

"Well, I think we´ve heard it all. See you in about eight weeks" he didn´t care for good manners anymore. He gave Kate hand standing up and together they walked out.

"Bastards." Castle cursed the moment they were safely back in his car.

Kate was in very similar mood.

"You know what, I change my mind. I´m going back inside and I´ll shoot them all."

Castle smiled, grateful for anything that would lighten the mood.

"But detective Beckett" he was back in his best teasing shape "What had happened with not bullying citizens" he referred to the conversation she had earlier with Esposito.

"They are not citizens, they are like cockroaches" Beckett shivered, acting only partially. "Seriously, next time I´ll rather have coffee with the last low-life drug dealer then with them"

"And what about coffee with low-life writer" Castle asked as he drove back to the precinct.

"You are anything but low-life" Beckett teased back "And I think you should go home to Alexis"

"I could make you a coffee" Castle was reluctant to just go home. He was afraid of Alexis´ possible decisions. He was just getting used to the fact she was pregnant and wasn´t sure how he would take if she would decide to have interruption.

Beckett guessed Castle´s reluctance. She gave one last weak protest

"I don´t think Alexis would be comfortable with me there."

"Let me worry about Alexis. She might not even be home yet."

"OK, then drive me back to the precinct and I ´ll follow you from there in my car" she agreed finally.

"Thanks"

.oOo.

Alexis waited impatiently for her father. She made only quick stop on her way home and now wanted to share her news. The moment she heard keys in the door, she jumped with impatience.

"Dad, you wouldn´t believe what I found out, I…" she started and then she noticed her father wasn´t alone.

"Detective Beckett…" she said, surprised.

"We are going to get a coffee, you can join us" Castle invited.

"I wanted to talk to you about…you know, but it can wait" Alexis was confused and wasn´t sure if Beckett´s presence was good or bad sign.

"Kate knows you are pregnant, if that´s what you are worried about." Castle said and awaited reaction. Kate was first stranger Alexis was forced to confront her situation with.

"Oh, that´s…" Alexis hesitated for a while. She realized that people were going to find out sooner or later, but it was just overwhelming. On the other hand, she should have known her father would go to detective Beckett. Well, why not. It was going to be interesting to hear other perspective.

"That´s cool" Alexis was finally back her cheerful self "why are you standing then in the corridor, come on in. I´ll make you coffee, but I´ll have only orange juice, and then I´ll tell you about what I´ve found out"

Castle visibly relaxed and Kate chuckled. "I guess it´s not what you were afraid of." She whispered to Castle. He didn´t bother with an answer.

Alexis was ecstatic. She had found a support group for teenage mothers and was already sign in. She had also spent the rest of the afternoon on the Internet, searching for information about pregnancy and was already more informed about parenthood then Castle had been in eighteen years of being father. He didn´t hesitate with commenting on it and Alexis only chuckled.

"If I´m going to do it, I´ll do it right." She explained simply.

Beckett was surprised how much she became convinced to the idea. When Castle had told her for the first time, she was shocked, then as she found out Alexis wanted to raise the baby on her own she was skeptical, but as the evening continued, she realized Alexis wasn´t some hormone-driven teenager. Yes, the first decision had been spontaneous, but Alexis faced the challenge with open eyes, wit and determination not common for teenagers. In one afternoon she had been one of the most prepared young future mothers in the city, fully aware of her possibilities and limitations.

When Kate decided it was time to leave, she had realized she was feeling slight pinch of jealousy. By accident, the teenage kid was going to have everything that women in her age used to dream about and to make it worse, Alexis was able to make the most of that situation.

Castle decided to walk Beckett to her car. He wanted to hear her opinion. He wasn´t surprised when she admitted that she believed the situation to turn out right. Just before Beckett got into her car, she added "Let´s just hope the baby takes after his mother and not his grandpa"

.oOo.

The relative happiness lasted for about a week. Castle got used to being teased about becoming a grandpa and was feeling more and more warmly about it.

On the other hand Andrew decided to make Alexis´ life a hell. The news about her being knocked up spread like an avalanche through the school. Castle wanted to tear up the brat in two. As it always turned out in situation like this, the girl was taking the fall and the boy's involvement was ignored.

Alexis decided to deal with it alone. Only once she complained in home and her dad wanted to call the Mayor to figure it out with the school's principal. After that Alexis made sure she kept her problems inside. Luckily for everyone, Alexis was intelligent enough not to be really bothered with the hazing. She didn´t have to spend a lot of time in the classes anymore, so she was surviving the time hidden in the library where most of the bullies didn´t dare to put their noses in. As soon as she was finished with her homework she used to research pregnancy.

The afternoons she spend in the shelter for teenage mothers that weren´t as lucky as her and didn´t have the support of their families. She helped them with taking care of their babies and she loved to listen to their experiences. She realized there was so much still to learn, that she sometimes stayed there long into the evening.

One of such evenings Castle waited impatiently for Alexis at home. He wanted to share a terrific idea he had just had about how to adjust their home for the baby. He even walked the extra mile and now his study was full of boxes of newly bought stuff.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Castle started to be anxious. Alexis always called if she was going to be late and after all, she was still officially grounded.

He started calling her cell, but it just rang without any answer. But he still was relatively calm, until he called the shelter and they informed him she had left two hours ago. He didn´t hesitate with being worried. He was more than sure Alexis was in trouble.

Castle was about to call Beckett when his own phone rang. It was unknown number.

**Next: the phone call and more:))**

**A/N2 Also, gwmclintock9 ****wondered about time-placement of the story. Well, to be honest, I usually don't place my stories in some specific time. I usually take what I like from the show and I let my fantasy run freely from there.**


	4. Destroyed lives

**Disclaimer: The show is not mine**

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but for your patience I give you the rest of the story...so no more waiting:))**

Castle was about to call Beckett when his own phone rang. It was unknown number.

"Castle" he answered.

The voice on the other side made him sit.

"I´m calling from the hospital. Your daughter, Alexis, was brought to our emergency room in serious condition. She had been assaulted and badly beaten. The doctors are with her now, there are also policemen that want to talk to you."

Castle only half listened. He had been already on his way before the conversation was finished. He only vaguely remembered the road to the hospital. He was just aware he had been lucky not to end up in the ER himself, after the way he drove. He made it to the hospital in record time, but before he could ask about Alexis´ condition young policeman approached him.

He introduced himself in a way that Castle didn´t catch even the unit he was from, not to mention his name. In official babble the policeman informed Castle where Alexis had been found and that her injuries were severe. He might have been called many things, but Castle loved his daughter and cared for her very much. He was becoming more and more restless until he would be allowed to see her. He tried to get through the unpleasant questions as fast as possible, but even his patience finally run out, when the policeman started to ask about Alexis using drugs.

"And can you really be sure your daughter didn´t take anything?" the cop asked for what seemed as hundredth time. Castle was trying really hard to be nice to the policeman, but this was too much even for his condition. Ignoring the last question, he asked with fed up tone in his voice.

"I haven´t yet seen my daughter, nor have spoken to her doctor. Do you think we could take a short break? I would also like to make some phone calls." If the cop was suspecting anything foul in Castle´s behavior, he wisely enough left it uncommented.

"Of course, Sir." The policeman answered seemingly nice, but was already estimating how long it was going to take to check Alexis´ background and if he should involve her father as well. "I´ll be waiting there" he pointed towards chairs in the waiting area that gave him great view in direction of door to the room where Alexis was being treated.

Castle made for the door, but the nurse stopped him before he could enter. She politely asked him to wait outside, that the doctor would come to talk to him the moment he would finish. Castle nodded in agreement and took out his phone. There was no way in hell he, not to mention Alexis, would speak again to Mr. All-rich-people-must-take-drugs.

It took five rings before the person on the other side answered.

"Beckett" the sleepy voice on the other side made him check what time it was. It was well after midnight. Well, since he had already called.

"Kate, I need your help" he said without any introduction.

"Do you know what time it is?" she complained "What did you get yourself arrested for this time?" she asked from experience.

"Alexis has been assaulted" he said ignoring the teasing.

The person on the other side was quiet for a while but he could hear various noises.

"Where are you?" Kate asked already fully awake.

"In hospital, but I haven´t been allowed to see her yet" he informed "And Kate" plead in his voice was more than obvious "could you please hurry, there´s the nice police officer questioning me and I can´t be sure I won´t end up being arrested for assaulting policeman…"

Beckett sighed. Of course he was still the same.

"Just try to be nice, I´ll be there in 20 minutes"

"Thank you" and he meant in.

As he finished the conversation, Castle noticed the doctor was waiting for him. Even though he had waited for any kind of news, he would have given anything if he didn´t have to go talk to the doctor. But he was the adult here now.

"Mr. Castle?" the doctor checked his identity, but she had seen a good deal of relatives in distress to be quite sure of it.

"Yes?" Castle answered and asked with this one word.

"Alexis is out of danger now" as the doctor expected, Castle visibly relaxed, but immediately realized there was the unsaid ´but´ and tensed once more.

"However" the doctor continued "she is pretty badly beaten, she has broken leg and both bones in her right forearm, two cracked ribs. We had to put two dozen stitches mostly on her head and there are also uncounted bruises." Again, the expected reaction appeared – ultimate horror.

Ignoring that expression as well, the doctor continued. "We eliminated internal bleeding, but she needs to be carefully watched for at least 48 hours. Despite the concussion, the patient started to regain consciousness and she is aware of her situation and asks for you."

Castle with lots of thanks almost run towards the door, but before he entered he asked "And what about the baby? She is pregnant."

Doctor slowly turned back towards Castle and it was obvious she was playing for time. "The OB-GYN wants to run some more tests tomorrow, but it doesn´t look good" she finally said.

Castle didn´t answer, he just nodded in understanding and listened to further explanation the doctor was giving him.

"Dad?" Alexis stirred awake the moment Castle sat next to the bed.

"Yes, sweetheart. It´s me." He whispered and was surprised by how hard he had to concentrate not to cry. Alexis was almost as pale as the white bandages all over her. Her hair stack messily from it so they could only guessed how much of it was shaved.

"I´m sorry" Alexis had tears on her bruised face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

"I should have been at home, I have no business walking streets alone"

"It´s OK, honey, really. Just try to get some rest" Castle realized his daughter was trying to overcome the pain and it cut his heart to pieces seeing her so badly hurt. Alexis however wasn´t finish yet.

"The doctors are saying my baby died"

"They are not sure yet, they want to run some more test" Castle tried to assure her, but he himself was devastated.

"I think they are just waiting" Alexis said sadly. On her face appeared so sad look that even old woman shouldn´t have on, not to mention teenage girl. Castle didn´t know how many times he had said to her everything was going to be OK and other pointless things, but finally Alexis fell asleep. He sat there for a while longer to make sure she wasn´t going to awake and then left her to most needed rest.

Outside the room the mood was completely different. Kate had just arrived and had already started conversation with the policeman.

"It´s standard procedure, Ma´am" the policeman was answering in shaking voice. Obviously Kate had already flashed her badge and was getting deserved respect.

"Is is standard procedure to suspect every teenager of drug abuse?" Kate asked in icy voice.

"We have to check everything." The cop was explaining and surprisingly enough Castle was starting to feel sorry for the guy. He didn´t do anything really wrong, he just was overzealous.

"And?" Kate waited for answer and Castle knew that look. She had used it sometimes on him as well and in those moments he usually had problem remembering his own name.

"The preliminary tox-screen came negative." The cop informed.

"Great, and did you found traces of narcotics on her clothes"

"No, ma´am"

"So, we had excluded the drugs, now, was anything of her things missing" Beckett questioned further.

"We can´t be sure about everything, however next to her was found her purse with credit cards and money still in" the kid wasn´t doing that bad, Castle had to admit.

"So, do you still have anything against me taking over?" Kate hinted to some previous discussion Castle didn´t catch "Or maybe you have other explanation than attempted murder?"

The cop´s "No, Ma´am" got lost in Castle answer "And what about a murder" he said.

Kate turned to him angry at herself she didn´t notice him standing behind her. "What?" she asked lamely. And Castle read the question she was afraid to ask out loud in her eyes.

"No, no, Alexis is fine" he assured immediately "fine, like you know, she´ll live" and Kate visibly relaxed "It´s the baby." He said simply. And then finally the words doctor had said to him before made sense. "The doctor said the attack wasn´t meant to hurt Alexis alone" he repeated them to Beckett.

"Baby?" the cop asked "she was pregnant?"

Beckett and Castle looked at him, disgusted with his excitement.

He caught their look and immediately started explaining himself "I just...it completely changes the suspect pool, someone should immediately go talk to the father"

Castle stayed quietly for a while and then growled "I´m going to kill the spoiled brat" and he really seemed like he was going to run out.

"Richard" Beckett stopped him. "Don´t you dare leave the hospital. You are too personally involved, you are sitting this one out" she ordered.

"Like you do when it comes to your mother" he spat at her.

She winked surprised. It felt like he had slapped her. Castle realized he stepped over the unsaid line and took breath to apologize. Beckett however was already recovered.

"I´m not discussing this with you" she answered simply but in softer voice she said "I usually risk only my life, but you have a teenage girl that is going to need being taken care of more than ever. You can´t be in prison right now"

Castle accepted his fate surprisingly easily and before Beckett could go off he called after her.

"Kate" she turned and he was behind her. He wrapped her in tight embrace "I´m glad you came" he whispered to her.

Kate was caught off guard at first, but hugged him back "I´m glad you called" and with that she untangled herself from his hands and left.

.oOo.

Beckett wasn´t surprised to find Ryan and Esposito in the precinct. She had called before she arrived to the hospital. They had already managed to get all information there was about the case so far. They were just waiting for Beckett to go to the crime scene.

"What was Alexis doing in that part of town?" Ryan asked when they took off. Beckett hesitated. She didn´t know what exactly she could tell them. Considering contras and pros, she decided to go with the truth. They were big boys and after all, they would find out sooner or later.

"Alexis was volunteering in the shelter for teenage mothers. I guess she just walked home"

"Doesn´t she have yet enough extracurricular activity? The Universities are already fighting for her" Esposito wondered but there was nothing but approval in his tone.

"She did it for herself" Once Beckett had decided to go with the truth, she was unstoppable. "Alexis was pregnant. The doctors believe she has lost the baby because of the attack"

Esposito gasped in shock, Ryan just stared.

"And we are thinking the father of the baby wasn't exactly happy about it" Esposito had worked long enough with Kate to read between the lines.

"We are not thinking anything yet" Kate said sternly "We are supposed to be impartial" she quoted from the guidebook, but in quieter voice she added "But I'd really gladly see that spoiled brat behind the bars" and with very shortened version she told them about the encounter with Coopers.

The visit at the crime scene didn't provide much information. The streets were empty probably not only because of cop's presence. Esposito informed them it wasn't the part of the town where gang violence was common. It was rather poor part of town, but the shelter for young mothers as well as other charity organizations made this part as safe as could be.

"So we all agree it wasn't random act of violence, but attack directed against Alexis and her unborn baby." Ryan summarized.

Beckett and Esposito nodded. Ryan lazily checked his watch and smiled like he liked what he had found out.

"Look at that, it's already almost five. I think it's the perfect time to wake up Coopers and ask their little Andrew few questions." Ryan said with malicious intentions. As much as Kate wanted to enjoy this task, she decided to stay back. She ordered the guys.

"Sadly, me and Mr. Cooper had already had our moment, so it's best you two go. Remembered that he's not yet a suspect, so try the visit keep just informative" she said despite herself.

The more she was surprised when not two hours later Ryan and Esposito brought Andrew in. His parents came with them, as could be expected. The father was having loud conversation over the phone. He was obviously trying to get their lawyer to come immediately to his son's aid. The mother was on the brink of hysteria. She cried to anyone in close proximity that her sweet little boy was innocent and the frequency of her screams multiplied as she noticed Kate in the room.

Beckett wisely waited until they were all settled in before she went to her detectives and inquired about the reason for it all.

"We have everything on him but confession." Ryan said. "We woke them all up, but it seemed like there weren't sleeping for that long. The surprise after we have told them what had happened was anything but real. Andrew has injury on his hand consistent with punching someone, but we'll need doctor's opinion on that."

"But Andy himself put a nail to his coffin." Esposito continued "When we have told the Coopers Alexis was attacked and we slightly hinted we believed him to be involved, he smugly said that in the town part like that, it couldn't be anything else but mugging. Of course, no one had told him before where Alexis was found..."

"You are making this up?" Kate yelped in disbelief, but as both guys in unison shook their heads, she chuckled

"Well, there's another thing you can't buy with money, and obviously, it is intelligence". She didn't need to worry about the guy's word against the defendant. Every cop interaction with civilians was taped and stored. Even the best lawyer in town couldn't help with hard evidence.

"The moment their lawyer arrives, Espo, you'll take the lead with the interview" Kate ordered and tried to ignore the look of wonder in his eyes. "I'd love to crack him myself, but I think it's best I would stay out of it. The last thing we'd want is for Andrew to go free due to technicality" she explained anyway.

The interview was quick and painful only for Andy. After short while he ended up admitting to everything, weeping, that after hazing Alexis was supposed to go for interruption or an adoption and not walk around proudly, destroying his life.

As it came out, Andy had found himself under lot of pressure, not only from his school mates, who surprisingly mostly supported Alexis in her determination, but also from his parents, who weren't excited about the possibility of paying for rising of their grandchild. He didn't know what to do and decided that if the baby disappeared, he would be free again. It was not going to happen now.

Kate sat sadly in the observation room. She couldn't stop wondering about the amount of despair hidden in Andy. His situation was similar to Alexis', but she was lucky enough to pick the right way out and of course Alexis had the huge advantage of support of her father.

Castle.

Kate noticed couple of unanswered phone calls from him, but she couldn't get herself to call him back. She made herself busy in wrapping up the case, going through the evidence and making the prosecution bulletproof. Andy was going to be charged with attempted murder and she was hoping to add murder to it as well. After all it was what he did, he killed his baby in cold blood.

In the evening she didn't have any more excuses. Instead of calling Castle, she decided to stop by his house. Secretly she hoped he won't be there. After all, he should be in hospital.

She wasn't lucky. Castle had opened the door after her first knock. He looked like hell and she wasn't looking much better herself. But he managed to smile at her.

"You have thought I would be in hospital, right?" he read in her like in open book. She didn't bother with an answer. Instead she asked.

"What are you doing at home?"

"Alexis needed her rest and so did I. She is insisting on going home as soon as possible, even against medical advice. I needed to get rid of things I had bought" he admitted.

"What did you bought?" Kate wondered and boldly walked pass him. In the study, where he decided the child's room was going to be, stood brand new crib and boxes of other baby's furniture. She looked at him with admiration in her eyes. He blushed under her look.

"It was going to be my first grandchild, I was going to do it right" surprisingly, a single tear appeared in his eyes.

"I know you were" Kate said and hugged him. She also was looking for comfort. They were both feeling guilt for steering up the situation with Andy and his parents. Rationally, they were both aware, that Andy would find out sooner or later, but it didn't ease their pain. Kate understood Castle urge to do right by Alexis now. Without further words, she started to put things back into boxes. When Alexis would come back home, there won't be anything that would remind her of her lost baby.

Only the scars on their souls, but those couldn't be erased so easily.

**THE END**

**So, this is it. I have no idea why I always write sad stories, when it comes to Castle. Maybe it's already time for it to change:)) I'm thinking about writing similar story with a happier ending. Seriously, can you imagine Castle taking care of a newborn? **


End file.
